War of the Two Worlds Part1
by Nickie Albert
Summary: Basically it's about the pokemon and digimon people meeting and disliking eachother. Rated PG for alot of bad language. Enjoy!


This is my first fic that I have written and I hope it's ok. Parts of this will probably seem very pathetic to some of the readers out there. Please remember to rate this story so I'll know if it should be continued. Just so you know ahead of time this story ends in a cliffhanger type of style so if you do not like cliffhangers and are too impatient for a sequel then this fic is not for you.

****

War of the Worlds Part1

It was a fairly normal day for Ash, Misty, and Brock in Kanto. They had been on their journey and as usual, Team Rocket showed up. This time though, it wasn't only Jesse and James but Butch and Cassidy as well. The Rockets had gotten into an argument on who would be able to attempt to steal Pikachu. Then out of nowhere something very strange occurred.

A peculiar portal from the sky had opened and was sucking up everything in sight. "What is that thing?" Misty asked while grabbing onto a nearby tree. "I don't know replied Brock who was doing the same thing. "I don't care what it is!" Ash shouted, " just as long as I don't get sucked in I'm fine." Sadly the Rockets weren't to smart and hadn't taken hold of anything. Jesse looked around and then spotted a telephone booth near by. 

"Oh a telephone booth!" she squealed, "That would be perfect to stay in." Cassidy also had noticed the booth and had already started toward it. They both raced toward the booth to get inside so the portal wouldn't swallow them. Butch and James, though, were not so intellectually stimulated and did not know what Jesse and Cassidy were doing.

The portal had seemed to go to full strength and it started to suck up some of the children and the Rockets. "I can't hold on much longer!" Ash shouted. "Neither can I!" Brock yelled. "Come on you guys," Misty screamed at them, "You've got to hold on!" But the portal was too strong and it sucked up Ash, Brock, Butch, and James and sent them to an unknown world 

* * *

They lay on the ground unconscious for a few hours till they finally started to come to. "Where are we?" Butch asked while looking around at the strange new world. "I don't know," Brock replied, "but wherever we are we better be careful." "Oh no!" Ash had just gotten up and started to run around, screaming like a maniac. "What's wrong with you?" Brock asked him. "My pokeballs are gone except for one and I don't know what to do!" Butch and James looked as if there may be a ray of hope. "Is there any chance the Pokemon you have is Pikachu?" James asked enthusiastically. Ash checked the pokeball. "Uh, no it's Charizard." The smiles faded from Butch and James' faces. There went another chance of stealing Pikachu. 

Brock looked around and tried to think of what to do. "I suggest we look for somebody and ask where we are otherwise we... WHOA!!! Who's that?!" In the distance they could see a girl with pink hair and beautiful brown eyes. "She's the girl of my dreams!" Brock had spaced out once again. "Um, uh..." Butch started, "Shouldn't we ask her where we are and, um, what's wrong with you?" Brock was in no mood to listen, though. He just wanted to soak up every detail of the girl till his head exploded.

In the meantime, James had already started to walk over to ask how far it was to the nearest restaurant. She spotted him immediately and decided to ask who he was. "Hey! I've never seen you in the Digiworld before. Are you a Digidestined?" James just looked at her very puzzled. "Huh?" Then her interrogation began. "Who are you? Where did you come from? Why are you wearing such silly clothes? What does the R stand for? When was the last time you got a hair cut? I'm good at cutting hair would you like me to cut it for you? Who are those people over there?" "Uh... girl, I just wanted to know how long it is to the nearest..." But she cut him off. "Hey guys!" she started to shout, "Come here. There are new people!" By this time Butch, Brock, and Ash had made their way over to where James and the girl were.

Brock immediately made his move. "Hi I'm Brock and I'm a Pokemon breeder and you are?" "Mimi and..." "Oh Mimi! That name fits you so perfectly! But enough about names for now. Maybe you and I could go to a nice restaurant and talk about..." "Ooh a restaurant!" James was now drooling at the mouth. "Please take me with you. Need...Food...Need...HOTWINGS!"

In the distance four figures appeared. As they approached, they looked at the new people that had been swept into the Digital world. A boy then asked, "Mimi, who are these people?" "I don't know T.K," she replied, " the only one of them introduced themselves." A boy with goggles stepped forward. "Hi I'm Davis and these are T.K, Ken, Kari, and I can see you've already met Mimi." "Yah, hi I'm Ash and these are Brock, James, and Butch." Brock once again went into action. " Hi Kari! I just want you to know that you are the pettiest girl I've ever met. Why don't we go out sometime like maybe tonight or any other night would be good to. All depends on what's convenient for you." "Hold up a second Brock!" Davis said in a pretty pissed off voice, "I know Kari beautiful and all but she's my girl so you better back off." "Since when was I your girl?" Kari asked. "I don't see what's wrong with you Davis but I'm tired of it. You are always around trying to make sure no guy comes near me and your always acting as if we're going out. You know what Davis? I have had enough! I don't want to speak to you ever again. T.K could you take me home?" "Ok." And with that T.K and Kari left.

Davis gave Brock a look of loathing. "Um, guys," Ken said, "considering Kari hates your guts, Davis, and T.K really doesn't know what he's doing, I think I'll go console her in this time of grief." Then he smiled at Davis and followed T.K and Kari. 

"Stupid Ken!" Davis shouted, "Now I've got three guys flirting with her damn it! Ok Brock you better stop hitting on her got it?!" But Brock wasn't listening. He now had problems of his own. "How dare you! You said you wanted to go out with me but then you go flirt with Kari! You're just a...RAGING HOROMONES BOY!" Mimi was really pissed off at him. "I... I hate you and I hope you die!" Then she walked off. Davis decided to go with her because he didn't want to hang around with Brock or any of his friends. 

"Oh that's just great!" James said in a pretty angry voice. "Kid! You just lost every chance we had to get something to eat! I haven't had anything to eat ever since this morning and that was only a 1/3 of a can of Spam. Do you know how nasty that stuff is?!" "Um James," Butch said while looking very concerned, "Are you positive that that was our only chance to get something to eat?" "Uh, Yah." he replied. Hearing this, Butch became very angry. "Damn you Brock! Learn that when you try to flirt with chicks that you don't try to go for two at the same time! Now because of you we have nothing to eat and I wanted to get out of here and go to a restaurant but no! Know what James? We should just take Pikachu boy's Charizard. That should last us at least two days right! 

Ash was now out of control. "NO! NO! DON'T TAKE MY CHARIZARD!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!" "Um Ash I think they didn't really meant that." Brock said, "I know that it's my fault that I messed up and all but they were both so pretty. I couldn't help myself. But since I got us into this mess I think I should be the one to get us out of it. I think that if we follow those guys to wherever they went, we might be able to get out of this place." They all agreed on this decision and headed in the direction where the other children had gone.

They walked for about ten minutes or so till they came to a clearing. Ahead was a T.V, which had been set on the ground and had been left on. "Ooh!" Butch said excitedly, "Is there any chance that anybody has a T.V guide with them?" "Wait! What's that on the screen?" Brock went over to check the monitor. "It looks like a classroom. I know this sounds crazy but I think that we might be able to go through the screen to that world. Why that could possibly be a classroom in Kanto or Johto. "Who cares about that?!" James said very impatiently, "I want to watch the cooking channel!" He pushed one of the buttons on the television and all of a sudden he was absorbed into the monitor. When he was able to get out he landed into a classroom filled with computers.

"James!" A voice was sounding from the computer that James had just come out of. He got up and looked at the computer screen. There on the other side he could see Ash, Butch, and Brock. "Hey guys!" James said to them, "Guess what. I'm somewhere else!" "No shit Sherlock!" Butch yelled at him, "I don't care where you are I just want to know how the hell you got there." "Oh," James said disappointedly. He really wanted to tell them what had happened. "I just pushed some button on the TV. I think it was the big one on the top right hand side. "Ok. If you're right then when I push this button we'll be blasted to where you are." Brock told him. "Yah and we won't get our asses all shoved up on the screen like you!" Butch added. Brock pushed the button and he, Butch, and Ash entered into the next world.

* * *

T.K was on his way home from dropping off Kari at her place when he noticed his brother Matt. "Hey Matt," T.K said, "I thought you were at practice." "Nah," Matt replied, "the guys had something else they had to do today so practice was canceled. Wait. I thought that you and the others were going to be in the Digiworld today." "Yah, we were but we found some people there and we all got into a fight so we just left." "W...What!" Matt was astonished. "There were others in the Digiworld? Who are they and how did they get there?" "I don't know how they got there or who they were but they seemed to know practically nothing about the Digiworld." T.K replied, "I think they didn't come here purposely. Sort of when we all first came to the Digiworld four years ago. I wonder if they are Digidestineds." "Who knows?" Matt said. "Come on T.K, let's go to my place. Then we can call Tai and the others. 

Matt and T.K were about halfway there when they ran into someone Matt would have rather avoided. "Hi Matt!" It was none other than Jun Motymya, Matt's worst nightmare. "Hi Matt! I've called you thirty-seven times already today but then I realized that you were probably busy with your band so you couldn't pick up the phone. I figure that's okay though! I was wondering if we could go out tonight and maybe catch a movie and then..." T.K thought this would be the perfect time to break away from her. "Matt, you can't go with her tonight because you already promised to spend the night helping me out with my video game." Matt caught on rather quickly. "Oh yeah huh? Oh well I guess we can't go out tonight Jun. In that case I'll see you later. Bye." Matt and T.K then took a mad dash away from Jun and hoped she hadn't followed."

When they finally reached Matt's house, Matt immediately locked the door behind him in case Jun had followed them. "Do you think she'll be coming?" T.K asked. "Nah, I think we lost her. Well I guess I'll call Tai." Matt went over to the phone and dialed Tai's number. "Hello this is Matt. Is Tai there?... Ok I'll wait... Hi Tai how's it going?... Good... Listen Tai, T.K told me that there were people that weren't Digidestined in the Digiworld. I think we should meet together around 8:00pm with the others... Ok... I'll see you then. Bye." Matt hung up the phone. "T.K, we all are going to meet at the park at 8:00. Tai is calling the others right now."

"Matt, how do you think they got into the Digiworld?" "To tell the truth T.K I don't know. I wonder where they are now." Just then there was a knock at the door. T.K opened the door and found Izzy standing outside. "Hey Izzy. What are you doing here?" 

"Kari informed me about the strangers in the Digital world. From what she told me they had no idea what they were doing there. Then she went on about what an insensitive jerk Davis is but that's not important. I wonder though if they are Digidestined though considering that they were able to enter the Digiworld but Kari also told me that she did not see any Digivices with them so that could open the fact that people without Digivices could still get into the Digiworld. To tell the truth I don't really understand it. For all we know these people could be in our world right now."

"Wait. Are you saying that it is possible that they could be in this very building right now?" T.K asked. "Exactly." Izzy replied. "Then again, they could still be in the Digiworld. We'll talk about this more later. It's almost 8:00. Why don't we head off to the park." Matt, Izzy, and T.K then left to meet Tai and the others.

* * *

"Whoa. This cafeteria is sweet!" Butch said while shoving another hamburger into his mouth. "Oh yeah! They even have ice cream!" Ash squealed with delight. "The only way this could be better is if they had hot wings." James said with a type of longing in his voice. "What is it with you and hot wings anyway?" Butch asked. "I mean you mentioned them in that place and then you kept talking about them a few minutes ago. No offense or anything but that's kind of gay." "You two shut up." Brock told them. "You guys keep on fighting and it's really annoying. Plus it's bad for Ash's ears. He's only ten you know." "Just because I'm ten doesn't mean I'm a baby!" Ash shouted at them with remnants of chocolate ice cream on his face. Butch then turned to Brock. "How can you stand that kid? Can't we just ditch him?" Brock looked at Ash who was now threatening James to cut his hair off with a chef's knife that he found. 

"Sometimes I wish we could." Brock replied. "Aah this kid is so annoying!" James said. "Damn it he ripped my shirt that bastard! I'm out of here!" James left the cafeteria and Butch followed considering now Ash was dancing around with the knife over his head. Brock was about to leave to but Ash came up behind him with a meat pounder and rendered him unconscious. The last words Brock heard that day were, "I want to play doctor so let's begin the operation!"

Butch and James were walking down the school halls. James finally asked "Are you sure we should have left Brock back there with that... thing?" "Oh come on James. Its not like the little bastard's going to rip Brock up or anything...right?" They decided to put the matter behind them and find a way out. When they finally found the school exit they looked back to see if Ash had been following them. "That kid's not behind us." James said. "You know Brock's probably being tortured at this very moment by that little bastard." Butch shrugged and then said, "Oh well. It was kind of annoying having Brock around considering he was like Mr. Intelligent or something. I wonder what Ash is doing to him now. Anyway let's get out of here. Who knows? Maybe we could jump some kids or somethin huh? Let's go." Butch and James then left the school in hope of finding something fun to vandalize.

"Hey James let's hit the park. There must be something to do there." Butch said. They walked to the park and while walking around they saw some people very familiar to them. "Aren't those two Kari and T.K who we met earlier today?" James asked. Butch then replied, "Yah but those other guys I don't recognize. Let's go check it out."

* * *

"So T.K, those people you saw, about how old do you think they were?" Tai asked. T.K answered, "There was a kid there who looked to be 9 or 10 and another looked too be in the range of 12-14. The two older ones looked more like they were about 16 -19. If I remember correctly, their names were Ash, Brock, James and Butch." Kari continued, "for personalities here's the status.

Ash: Kind of stupid but I guess his age excuses him.

Brock: very flirtatious but he seems to be the smartest one out of them all.

James: Very idiotic and is obsessed with hot wings and hates Spam. 

Butch: Sound like a dying frog and seems to be the evil one.

"Um, Kari. Do you really think that the status was necessary?" Izzy asked. Kari then replied, "Maybe not but it may be nice to know for future reference." "Any way," Izzy then started, "The ages and personalities don't really matter. What's important is why they're here and what type of damage they can do. You all remember what Ken did to the Digiworld and he's only one person. What if they do the same?" "Yah but Izzy," Kari said, "They seemed to be boneheads if any thing. For intelligence they probably don't match up to 1/16 of Ken's brain put all together. The chances of them conquering the Digiworld are about 1 in 1,000,000. I don't really think that they could cause much harm."

"I still don't know if we should underestimate them." Sora said. "For all we know, they could have put on an act so we wouldn't see what they were up to. Right now they could be conquering the Digital World and we all this time would have thought that they were as harmless as a small child. I just think that we should be ready for whatever is coming."

* * *

"So that place we were in was called the Digital world?" James asked. " Who cares what it's called." Butch replied, "I just don't see why they're so concerned about it so much. Why don't we just find out what they are so worried about. Come on." Butch and James came from where they had been hiding and went to where the Digidestineds were. "Whoa! Who are you!" Tai asked them as they approached. "Why would you give a shit dumbass?" Butch responded. "I don't like your attitude." Sora said. "Wait. You're Butch and James right?" T.K asked. "How did you get out of the Digital world? Are you Digidestineds? And where are Brock and Ash?"

Butch and James looked sort of puzzled. "We have no idea what your talking about when you say 'Digidestined'." Butch said. "But to answer your other questions, we got out by pushing buttons on the television and we're pretty sure that right now Ash is hacking up Brock with a cutting knife in the school cafeteria or something like that. What we would like to know is how we got into the 'Digital world' while some of our friends did not. Oh yah before you ask, we got there by being sucked into some kind of portal."

Everybody except for Butch and James looked shocked. "Are...Are you serious about Ash and Brock?" Sora asked. Butch and James nodded. "Then why aren't you stopping them?" Sora was now looking very concerned. James replied, "We were kind of getting tired of him and that gave us the chance to get out of there before Ash came after us. If he comes around we'll probably set up a fatal accident for him too." That statement pissed Sora off like hell. "YOU ACT SO CASUAL ABOUT IT AS IF YOU DON'T CARE IF THEY GET KILLED!" Butch and James looked at each other as if to be very confused. Then Butch finally answered, "We don't. So what? It's not like it's our fault that it happened or anything. If James was to die then I don't think I'd give a damn. What's wrong with that?"

Everyone there were now disgusted with them. "I don't care what you think! I'm going to go help Brock." Kari said and walked off in the direction of the school. "If there's any thing left of him." Butch muttered. Butch and James decide to leave and find out if there were any apartments to ransack. "I really don't like them." Matt said while watching them walk off.

"Butch, are you sure you should have said that?" James asked while they were walking. "Why should you give a damn about what I say?" Butch replied. "Damn your starting to piss me off to. Always acting like a sensitive bitch. If your going to be like that all the time then I suggest that you get the hell away from me." "Tch... be that way. I'm out o' hear." James then left. Butch looked at him while he was walking away with a sardonic smile on his face. "James, your going to be dead before this is all over." James didn't really care what Butch had to say and just kept walking. Butch went the opposite way, struttin' his stuff but it was so dark out that he didn't see the pole in front of him and then...WHACK!...

When Butch finally reached consciousness he saw one person he had been trying to get away from. 'Oh great' Butch thought to himself, 'The bastard's back. What's he going to do now?' Ash had found Butch once again. "Hey Butch! Why did you leave me there?" Butch just stared at him for a while and finally said. "Because your a gay ass fag. Where's Brock anyway?" "Oh yah! I forgot about him!" Ash said, "After giving him his operation I decided to go find some string to stitch him up but I got bored and decided to give up my search. I now want to play dress up with you!" Butch had had enough. He got up and then...

I told you it would end as a cliffhanger. This is probably pretty retarded huh? I know that the title probably doesn't make sense yet but if I make a sequel (that is if the ratings are good enough) then I think it'll work okay. I also put this humor because some of my sister's friends thought it was really funny otherwise I probably would have put it in the general section. 


End file.
